Nothing's Gonna Harm You
by LABRET
Summary: Albert was always oblivious to Franz's true intentions. FranzAlbert songfic


**AN: **Inspired by the Sweeney Todd song, Not While I'm Around, I thought it would be perfect for these two. Also, I do not own anything. Reviews appreciated

* * *

_It had been before we had met the Count. It was a day that I will never be able to forget._

"Nothing's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around," Franz had sung to him that day, while laying lazily out under the tree near the city. Albert never admitted it, he never needed to because he knew that Franz had known, but he always enjoyed these moments just between the two. He had always loved Franz very much.

He idly held the blond's soft, gentle hand in his.  
"Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around." Franz kissed the tanned fingers and smiled into Albert's warm skin. Albert flushed lightly but resisted the urge to slide his hand out of the other's careful grip. Franz saw the slight nervousness in Albert's eyes and put down his hand. He looked away slowly and returned to song, absentmindedly.

"Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays, I'll send 'em howling, I don't care, I got ways," he promised in undertone as he looked up at the bright blue sky. It was a cloudless day in France and they seemed to be enjoying it.

"No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare. Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle, I'll be there," Franz sang and lightly closed his eyes. Albert looked at him sadly, slightly depressed at the serious expression that had formed on his friend's face. Franz opened one eye and gave him a small, half smile. Albert grinned back and leaned against Franz's shoulder.

Unfortunately, Franz's lulling song was interrupted by the loud motor of Renaud 's car and their friend's happy yelling. He backed away from Albert, smiling still.

"I guess I'll see you later," the blond murmured.

"Yeah," Albert said, more enthusiastically.

* * *

_The next time he sang that song to me, it was shortly after we met Edmund Dantes._

"Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while, but in time..." he was whispered the song quietly to himself, not paying attention to Albert who had been following him closely.

"Is it that song again?" he asked happily. Franz turned to look at him, surprised.

"Yeah," he muttered, he didn't seem to be to happy.

"I like it," Albert praised with a wide smile. Franz smiled at him softly and continued.

"Nothing can harm you. Not while I'm around..." his voice trailed off as he entered our room again and he drifted off to sleep. Unknowingly to the brunet, Franz continued, looking at him mournfully.

"Not to worry, Albert."

* * *

_He sang to me once again, I can't remember exactly when, but it must have been when he came to visit me on my birthday. Or a day close to that._

Franz lie close to Albert, his lips ghosting over the shell of his ear.

"Would you continue singing that song for me, Franz?" he asked absently, twirling a lock of hair around his finger. The blond could tell the other was bored and starting to fall asleep. He reluctantly started again, irritated at the sound of his own singing.

"Being close and being clever, ain't like being true. I don't need to, I would never, hide a thing from you, like some..." Franz was hinting at something again, but Albert was to tired to catch it.

"Come on, Franz, I mean it," he half-heartedly growled, rolling on to his back."No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare! Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!" Franz sang as loud as he dared. Albert laughed and smiled at Franz through his bangs.

"Better?" asked Franz quietly.

"Much," he responded and curled up close to the other.

Franz wrapped his arms around Albert only after he was sure that the brunet was asleep.

* * *

_I don't remember how long I stayed beside his grave, but I do remember the urge to sing the song he had sung to me before he had died._

"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around," Albert slurred through his tears as he sat next to his late best friend's grave, "Nothin's gonna harm you, darlin'. Not while I'm around."

* * *

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while  
But in time...  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around.. _


End file.
